xavier_riddle_and_the_secret_museumfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NeptuneID13/First few episodes revealed
I assume that the episode that will air on November 11 is just an hour-long compilation of a bunch of episodes, entitled the 'Premiere'. PBS also did this for Molly of Denali, Ready Jet Go, and Let's Go Luna. I hate this method, just premiere one episode, don't confuse kids. Anyways, I found some more episodes starting from November 12 courtesy of APTV. https://www.aptv.org/series/4119/Xavier-Riddle-and-the-Secret-Museum/ November 12: *I Am Johann Sebastian Bach: Xavier is pumped to once again rock the school talent show with his rendition of Hot Cross Buns on the recorder. Only problem is, he hasn't exactly improved since last year's performance. In fact, he may have gotten worse! How could this happen? And what can he do about it? To the Secret Museum! Xavier and the gang go back in time to meet someone who knew exactly how to rock out to the max: Johann Sebastian Bach. Joining Bach as he works on his song over and over again, learns all he can about his instrument, and travels miles by foot to watch other musicians play helps Xavier to see there's only one way he can get better on the recorder: he'll have to work hard and practice. Curriculum: 'If you want to get better at something, you have to work hard and practice.' *I Am Marie Curie: Brad is crestfallen when he shows up for his first meeting of the Butterfly Club, only to find out it's for kids 7 and up. And he's only 6! Does this mean he'll never get to learn more about his beloved butterflies? To the Secret Museum! Brad and the gang travel back in time to meet someone who never let anything stand in her way: Marie Curie. Marie dreams of one day being a scientist, but those dreams seem to shatter when she finds out girls aren't allowed to go to university. How silly! But, Marie doesn't let that stop her; she finds her own secret university where she can learn, then starts up her very own lab and makes an amazing scientific discovery! Marie Curie inspires Brad to follow his dreams no matter what. Curriculum: 'Follow your dreams, no matter what.' November 13: *I Am Mary Shelley: Xavier and the gang are excited for a Nature Troop campout, where Xavier has volunteered to tell the first campfire story. There's just one problem: everyone is expecting a spooky story, but Xavier only knows how to tell silly stories. What's he going to do? He doesn't want to disappoint everyone. To the Secret Museum! Our heroes are sent back in time to meet an expert spooky storyteller: Mary Shelley. Mary takes our trio on an imaginative playdate where she spins the leaves and wind into a very spooky tale, which Xavier can't help but turn funny. Is all hope lost?? Mary helps Xavier see that he can tell a story that's both spooky AND silly. The most important thing is to tell stories your own way. Curriculum: 'Tell stories your own way.' * I Am Harry Houdini: The time has come from Brad to spend his very first night in the museum, and he couldn't be more excited. Except, when the lights go out, Brad realizes it's kind of... gulp... scary there at night. Too afraid to stay put in his sleeping bag, there's only one thing left to do... to the Secret Museum! Our heroes travel back in time to meet someone who knew how to face a scary situation: Harry Houdini. Harry wants nothing more than to be a brave performer, just like his hero, tightrope walker Fearless Jean. But, it turns out tightrope walking is scarier than he thought! Good thing Harry has a trick to help himself, and Brad, make it through to the end: when you're scared, take a deep breath to calm down and feel better. Curriculum: 'When you're scared, you can take a deep breath to calm down and feel better.' UPDATE 10/11/19 I found more episodes courtesy of WTTW! Unfortunately, most of them don't have descriptions: November 14: *I Am George Washington/I Am Susan B. Anthony November 18: * I Am Isaac Newton/I Am Golda Meir November 19: * I Am Winston Churchill/I Am Cleopatra November 20: * I Am Catherine The Great/I Am Tomioka Tessai November 27: * I Am Julia Child/I Am Neil Armstrong * I Am Mark Twain/I Am Abigail Adams * We are the Wright Brothers/We are the Bronte Sisters December 2: * I Am Helen Keller/I Am Alexander Graham Bell: Yadina becomes increasingly frustrated as she tries to read a book to Dr. Zoom, but has to keep stopping since it has words in it she doesn't know. Learning to read is SO hard - she feels like she'll never be able to do it. Xavier knows just what his little sister needs to the Secret Museum! Our heroes travel back in time to meet someone truly incredible, who had to overcome a whole lot to learn how to do just about anything: Helen Keller. Watching Helen first learn what words are, then how to read, and finally how to speak, all in her own unique way, inspires Yadina to go home and try to find her own way to learn to read. Because, as Helen shows her, there are many different ways to learn. Curriculum: 'There are many different ways to learn' / Losing his voice is frustrating enough for Brad, but it doesn't help matters when Xavier and Yadina do all the talking for him instead of trying to listen. To the Secret Museum! Brad takes his friends back in time to meet someone who worked his whole life to help people be heard: Alexander Graham Bell. Watching Alexander first help his deaf mother, then his whole school of deaf students, have their voices heard in any way they can, helps Xavier and Yadina realize that they should've tried harder to listen to Brad, even when they couldn't technically hear him. It's important to listen to everyone. Curriculum: 'Listen to everyone.' December 9: * I Am Florence Nightingale / I Am George Washington Carver: When Yadina gets the hiccups right before a big show & tell appearance, she turns to Xavier and Brad for help. Unsure how to cure her, the boys have some fun coming up with silly solutions, none of which work. To the Secret (hic) Museum! Our heroes travel back in time to meet legendary nurse Florence Nightingale, just as she's presented with a very serious problem: her neighbor's dog has a sore paw. To the library! Florence dedicates herself to learning exactly how to get the poor pup back on his feet, inspiring Xavier and Brad to commit themselves to finding a real solution to Yadina's hiccup problem. From now on, they'll always help others as best they can. Curriculum: 'It's important to help others as best you can.' / While playing soccer, Xavier accidentally smushes a flower in the garden. Yadina wants to help the little flower, but Xavier doesn't get it - what's the big deal? To the Secret Museum! Our trio travel back in time to meet an expert in plant care: George Washington Carver... accidentally smushing three more flowers in the process! Good thing George Washington Carver knows just what to do. As the kids transport the plant patients back to George's secret garden, Xavier learns all about how amazing plant life is and why it's so important each one of us help take care of the Earth. Curriculum: 'Take care of the Earth' December 16: * I Am Leonardo Da Vinci/I Am Amelia Earhart: I am Leonardo da Vinci Xavier gets caught in a tailspin when he can't decide which after-school activity to sign up for. Basketball? Dance? Robotics? It all sounds fun, how can he possibly pick just one? To the Secret Museum! Our heroes are sent back in time to meet the ultimate renaissance man: Leonardo da Vinci. During their playdate, we discover that Leonardo is interested in a lot of different things, too - just like Xavier! And he wouldn't have it any other way. What he learns doing one thing helps him with another! He helps Xavier to see that it's okay to try many different activities. Curriculum: 'It's okay to try many different activities.' / There's a bike rodeo coming up and Brad can't wait to sign up, until he realizes that the course isn't training-wheel friendly. Uh oh. Brad can't possibly ride his bike without training wheels, can he? To the Secret Museum! Xavier takes his pal back in time to meet someone who never backed down from a challenge: Amelia Earhart. Watching Amelia boldly chase her dream of soaring through the clouds as the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean solo convinces Brad that when there's something you really want to do, even if it seems impossible, you just have to go for it. Curriculum: 'Go for it!' December 23: * I Am Zora Neale Hurston/I Am Charles Dickens Category:Blog posts